Foreseen
by flameretardant
Summary: Matt and Tai make a visit to an Oracle during their teens that destroys their friendship for 7 years. At 24, Tai gets a knock on his door one night and Matt is back in his life in a big way... YAMACHI, Non-con, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Yaoi, Non-con, mpreg, Yamachi

Matt and Tai visit an oracle when they are about 17 years old that changes their whole perspective on their friendship. And not in a good way.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is very Yamachi - it's a pretty traditional yaoi story –Matt (seme) is big & strong; pretty much all of Tai's (uke's) misfortunes come from not being as strong as Matt.

Tai isn't walking around saying "Teehee! Look at me I'm a pretty boy twirling around in my tutu". He fights back & is tough… or atleast as tough as I could make him seeing as he eventually ends up knocked up. There is also non-con in this…

Tai is referred to as 'mother' – even I'm not sure I like that yet. I haven't figured out how to address a dude who pops a kids out … I'll admit my set-up for how Tai gets knocked up couldn't get more contrived. But I like mpreg and we're talking about a series where kids fall into a different dimension & ride around on back of things that look like dinosaurs which get bigger or smaller based on a locket.

If you liked Minami Ozaki "Zetsu Ai" (or even more closely "Dokusen Yoku"), you might like this because I love her stuff and she seems to inspire how I like to think about my uke-seme dynamics.

*On a side note about Ozaki, I LOVE the whole blond, pale, musician as a seme & someone much darker, much more athletic as uke – even though Tai does end up getting knocked up, I like to play up his traditionally masculine characteristics as much as I can (loves sports, dark hair, dark skinned, loud, older, quick-tempered etc) to contrast against Matt's traditionally feminine characteristics (his paleness, his blond hair, younger, sensitive musician, more introspective etc)

Wrong facts: In my story, Okinawa is 2 hours away from Tokyo by car. Also, this is probably wrong too but I always thought Tai was almost a year older than Matt even though they're in the same grade.

I started writing a couple of days ago – now I'm facing writer's block so it will probably remain a WIP FOREVERRRRRRRRRR! My sister laughs at my writing (it's not the best) but I'm also older than 14 so I can atleast promise to punctuate properly. Also, the semi-colon is the most under-valued punctuation.

**CHAPTER 1**

Tai came out of the small bathroom in the apartment he shared with Kari. '_Boy, things sure get quiet without her around_,' he thought, as he finished changing into his t-shirt & shorts for the night. Not that he didn't appreciate the uninterrupted access to the TV – a J-League match was on tonight & Kari wasn't always as keen on watching soccer as her brother. Still, it wasn't as if Tai was ecstatic about her trip.

Kari had left for Okinawa with a bunch of her friends for the weekend. Tai had not been happy that her boyfriend, Davis, was in that group – after all, she was his little sister and he turned green thinking about what two kids who'd barely turned 20 were going to do away from supervision. But he had to trust that Kari had learned enough from their parents to learn right from wrong.

And if worst came to worst, well, he was bigger than Davis & could definitely cause some lasting damage. And he had let the boy know that long ago.

He had settled down on their decrepit old couch when an insistent knock on the door pulled his thoughts away from his sister's chastity – _eeep… there's that green tint again…_ That's weird – who would be knocking on their door at midnight? He opened the cheap manufactured wood door and was more than a little surprised to see who stood outside.

Matt Ishida had grown in the last couple of years since Tai had seen him in person. Not so much in height, he was still just over six feet tall. But he had bulked up quite a bit. Or maybe it was the fact that the rain had plastered his clothes to his body and Tai could see the definition of his six-pack under his light blue t-shirt. The muscles in his arms and shoulders were straining against the force with which he gripped the side of the door. Tai was used to seeing posters around where his blond hair had been styled into some rocker do – now it was wet from the rain and hung straight down around his face. Tai could see the desperation in his blue eyes. Whatever brought Matt to his door after so many years obviously wasn't good news.

They had fallen out of touch years ago, and saw each other rarely now; but they still moved in similar circles. And their closest connection to each other was their siblings: TK and Kari were good friends – TK had even gone on the trip to Okinawa. As soon as he remembered that, Tai's blood went cold. He hadn't spoken to Kari in a couple of hours.

Tai couldn't keep panic out of his voice. "What is Matt? Did something happen on the trip?"

"No – TK called an hour ago & they were leaving their hotel to go out for the night." Matt's voice was low and steady, & Tai calmed down slowly.

But he couldn't think of anything else that would drag Matt over to his house in the middle of the night. The tall blond had never even been here – he must've had to look up the address from TK's address book or something. He couldn't guess why Matt would go to all that trouble but he did notice there was something strangely animalistic in Matt's blue eyes, like the muscles in his body. His whole body language screamed as if Matt was holding back some barely controlled rage. But that couldn't be right – they hadn't even spoken in years. Matt had no reason to be angry at him.

After a few more moments when Matt offered no other explanation, Tai realized he'd have to be the first one to speak. Better start with something obvious. "It's been a long time, Matt. I didn't know you knew where we lived…"

Matt slowly ran his eyes over the brunette who stood in doorway, feeling his pulse quicken. God, Tai was beautiful! His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly parted, questioning, wondering why he was here … Matt idly wondered what those full lips would feel like under his own. _I shouldn't have been drinking… I shouldn't be here….although… _

_YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THIS!_ The rational part of his brain screamed at him and he hurriedly pulled his thoughts back into line, concentrating instead on looking at Tai some more until he could think of some reason for being here so suddenly at such an odd hour.

Unfortunately, that didn't help - Tai looked like he was getting ready for bed and Matt's mind immediately jumped to stripping the t-shirt & shorts off him and joining him in something far more pleasurable than sleep. _Well ofcourse he is getting ready to sleep moron – it's MIDNIGHT! What did you think he'd be doing? Playing soccer? _The t-shirt was a bit on the large side and it was slipping off slightly, revealing the smooth skin of one dark shoulder to his hungry eyes. The shorts were very short – revealing lots and lots of leg to Matt's roving eyes.

Tai was darker in the night than he was in the day – Matt had made a habit of walking by the brunette's soccer practice session with his kids. Ofcourse without Tai knowing. The sun loved the older man; it made him sparkle and come to life, turning his brown skin almost into a gold copper. In the dim yellow light from the bulb above the door, there were shadows cast over the brunette's face. Almost as if something were dragging Tai into darkness. Matt smirked to himself – what a time to be thinking of poetic imagery.

He looked back into the brunette's face. Tai's eyes were what they always were on the field surrounding by kids. Deep chocolate and innocent. Matt was younger than Tai by almost a year but he could never remember a time when his own eyes had been that naive. _Why are you here? You know you can only take that purity away…_ He pushed the treacherous thought out of his head.

"Earth to Matt? Are you still here …" a slender brown hand waved in front of his face. His introspection had taken quite some time. Add to that his rather thorough exploration of Tai's person & ofcourse the older man had gotten uncomfortable.

"Mind if I come in?" His voice sounded a lot calmer than he actually was. Tai's easy compliance as he stepped aside surprised him. The older man had no idea how serious of the danger he was inviting into the house. The brunette would be in there with him. Alone. No Kari to protect him.

_This is a bad idea! Do you ever want to be able to look at yourself in the mirror again? LEAVE NOW! Call him up tomorrow & tell him you were drunk & over-worked & you didn't know what you were doing when you showed up at his door! DO. NOT. GO. INTO. THAT. HOUSE!_ Matt ignored the voice of reason in his head and instead followed the brunette into the small apartment.

"So you felt like taking a walk in the rain, huh?" Tai asked, gesturing to the blonde's soaked clothes. He could smell the strong scent of alcohol from the younger man. The nearest bar was a good 45 minute walk and there had been a heavy downpour for the last 2 hours. But the blonde's gait was pretty steady and he seemed in control enough.

"Yea – my manager has the band working day and night – so that walk in the rain was exercise and a shower combined," Matt grinned back. _That's right_, he thought to himself. _Normal conversation; you can do this. Just talk to him. There's nothing about him that you can't find in someone else_. Matt ignored the blatant lie.

By this time, they'd reached the small couches in the living room. Tai gestured for him to take a seat, then walked over to a linen closet to grab a towel for the blond. "Living with Kari is doing you some good," Matt said, looking over the clean, organized apartment. "I know you aren't the one keeping this place spotless."

"Haha yeah," Tai grinned sheepishly. His room growing up had always been disasters, except when he shared with Kari. He threw the towel at Matt. "We were pretty happy when we found this place - Tokyo University close to here – it's barely a 20 minute bus-ride for her. Plus, I play soccer with the local team and coach kids around the neighborhood too."

Tai didn't really understand what was going on. Matt's whole demeanor had changed from the doorway – Tai had been sure he'd had something serious to say when they were standing the doorway but now, they were just sitting around the living room making small talk. After a few more minutes of pleasantries, he gave up waiting for an explanation to come at Matt's pace and asked the question on his mind.

"So… what brings you here Matt?"

_So, this is it. _Matt racked his brains for something to buy more time but the alcohol slowed his thinking; there was nothing to do but tell the older man the truth. "I wanted to talk about 'us' Tai & what we saw at Madame Zuzume's." Matt's eyes darkened. He knew he didn't have to explain anything more to the brunette. They both remembered the incident from seven years ago that had effectively killed their friendship.

Tai's eyes widened in shock – that's what this was about? Was that why Matt had looked angry before in the doorway? Surely, he must know that Tai had no control over what that old gypsy had shown either of them! Tai was no more at fault for that than Matt was! In fact, if their friendship had suffered after what happened, it was Matt's fault! HE'D been the one who ignored Tai's phone-calls & invitations to hang out! Had he come to Tai's 7 years after the fact to fight over what they had seen? His voice started to rise angrily.

"You've been ignoring me all this time & NOW SEVEN YEARS later, you want to talk about this at midnight? I was no more in control of what I saw than you were!" After years of being ignored by the guy who he'd once considered his best friend, he couldn't help the words that came out. "Did you think I WANTED those visions to come true? We both grew up straight as arrows! You weren't the only one with no plans of raising a family with a man!"

He jumped out of his chair & angrily walked over to Matt, grabbing his collar with both hands and pulling him out of the chair. He'd meant to be threatening but it didn't work out as planned. At 5'9 with his soccer player build, he was decent-sized and could easily intimidate 20 year olds guys who looked at his sister. But Matt didn't have any of the awkward teen-ness to his body anymore. He towered over Tai now, easily clearing 6 feet. He was bigger too and obviously stronger. Tai could feel the hard muscles of Matt's chest under the shirt. They weren't the sinewy muscles that made Tai agile and quick – they were more solid and substantial, not enough to make Matt bulky but enough to make him strong.

Still, backing down now just wasn't an option. "So what do you to make of it?" _Just say something,_ the brunette prayed silently, _just open your mouth and let me kick your ass..._ He'd probably end up hospitalized if they got into a real fight but couldn't bring himself to care right now.

Matt could hardly control himself – Tai was so close, his angry brown eyes boring into Matt, cheeks flushed, breathing heavily, and his lips parted in anger. He could feel those hands, calloused from years of handling soccer balls and practice nets on his chest and his treacherous mind thought about how the blunt nails would leave scratches on his back as he took the brunette. Roughly, he pulled the hands off his collar and forced Tai away from him, putting some distance between them no matter how much he wanted to force the man closer until they were joined as one. That would be wrong. And there were other questions that came to his mind anyway. He jumped on trying to find those answers, thankful for the momentary distraction.

"What did you see?" He asked slowly, mainly to confirm his suspicions. Over the years, as Tai had tried to maintain their friendship, he'd known that what the other man had seen could not have been as grim as the events that had unfolded for him. Tai's calm demeanor at his late-night visit only furthered his suspicions – if Tai had seen what Matt had seen, he would've called the police, locked the gate and tried shooting Matt given the chance. Finally, the brief description of what Tai had witnessed was not anything as violent as his vision – his visions hadn't been anything about as beautiful as a family with the brunette.

"The same thing you saw, asshole!" Tai didn't know why Matt wanted to hear him hash out the details of that vision when he'd obviously hated it enough to avoid him for years based on that alone.

Matt laughed humorlessly. "Somehow, I doubt that Tai... You'd never have let me in tonight if you'd seen the same things I saw. You'd never have tried to call me after we left that carnival…" _You'd hate me as much as I hate myself for coming here_… Tai stayed silent. "Just tell me what you saw," Matt said more quietly, this time, a pleading note in his tone.

Tai sighed. He never could resist Matt when he begged. He began to remember the details of that day.

_Mimi had dragged him & Matt to the carnival when it came to town. She'd been venting non-stop about the attention Izzy paid to his computer and not to her. Even the ice-cream cone Tai had bought her to cheer her up hadn't helped. Her face had brightened though when she saw the Oracle's tent. _

"_YOU GUYS! There's Madame ZUZUME! I heard this carnival came to town last year and my sister's friend asked Madame Zuzume if she and her boyfriend were going to get married that year & Madame Zuzume told her they would & THEY DID! She can tell me whether Koushiro's going to stop being a moron anytime this century!" With that she started to drag the two very reluctant boys toward the tent. _

"_Mimi, absolutely not!" Matt ground out. "I don't believe in that crap anyway." Tai nodded his head vigorously in agreement. Their resolve didn't last long; fat tears began to pour out of Mimi's eyes as she cried about the misery of not having a good boyfriend and not even having good friends who understood her pain. _

"_Urghhh! Ok Mimi OK OK!" Tai hastily agreed. "We'll do it! Just please stop crying... There's a security guard looking at us really funny now." People were beginning to give the two boys nasty stares. As soon as she got what she wanted, Mimi smiled beatifically and pulled the two boys into the tent. _

"_You guys wait outside for a second! I want to hear what's going to happen with me & Koushi in private… you know… in case it's something … special…" Mimi's eyes danced at the thought and she ran into the tent excitedly. _

_Neither Matt not Tai wanted to repeat the crying from earlier and they wanted to find out what Mimi had meant when she 'special' even less. For a seventeen year old boy, Tai had a very low tolerance for his friend's sexual escapades. Even Matt, a consummate ladies man, was happy to avoid hearing any sordid details. _

_Soon enough Mimi came out, looking completely satisfied. "Oh you guys! It's WONDERFUL! & I just know she's right about it too! I'll tell you all about it after you guys go in & get read too!" _

"_Come on Mimi! You got what you wanted! Do we have to do this too?" Tai asked, exasperated. He really was fond of the girl but she could push things. _

"_You guys pleeeeaaaseeee – I wanna be able to exchange stories! And if you don't do it, what stories will we have to exchange?" At the sniffles that started threatening to erupt from her, Tai wisely back-pedaled. "No noo! I was just kidding! Ofcourse we'll do it! It'll be fun! Won't it be fun, Matt?" He poked the blonde in the ribs. _

"_Yea – it'll be a barrel of monkeys." Matt deadpanned. _

_Tai shuddered as he entered the tent – it was pretty musty inside. Obviously the violet fabric hadn't been washed since it was first weaved sometime in the dark ages. The woman sitting at the table looked to be about the same age and in the same condition. Her frizzy hair was dyed an inky black & a purple bandana covered half her scalp. The skin on her face and neck had been powdered white, her lips were a violent red._

_Her dark eyes settled on Tai for a second, moved over to Matt & then she let out a quick snort of laughter. "Come in! Come in! Madame Zuzume can look into your future and tell you ALL you desire to know…!" Then under her breath, almost too quietly for Tai to hear, she muttered "Although I wouldn't need any psychic powers to see what's going to happen with you two." She laughed again. Tai decided he didn't like her much. _

"_Can you do us together?" Matt asked impatiently. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible. _

"_I was planning on it," she said, gesturing for them to sit down on the chairs across from her at the table. There was even a grimy looking crystal ball on the table. The whole set-up could not have been more cliché. _

"_Look deep into the crystal ball," she said after they'd settled and given her their tokens. Her red-nails were unhygenically long; they were curved almost like talons. Combined with her curved, beak-like nose, they almost made her look like a vulture. She moved those wrinkled hands over the ball, drawing out some swirling pattern in them. As Tai started to concentrate on her hands and the ball, he felt his consciousness begin to slip away. _

_When he came to, he wasn't in the tent anymore with Matt and the old gypsy. Instead he sat at a much nicer mahogany table in a light-filled kitchen. He barely had a second to look through the kitchen before a little blonde kid walked into the room. The kid looked to be about 3 years old, and obviously hadn't yet shed his terrible twos because he was throwing quite a tantrum. He looked right at Tai and ignored him, but Tai didn't have any time to wonder why. He was too busy trying to pick his jaw off the floor at what followed the kid into the kitchen. _

_An oddly pot-bellied older version of himself carrying a little baby blonde girl on his right hip called out to the toddler. "Koji, you come back here this instant! You know you're supposed to share with your sister, young man." The voice was stern but Older-Tai's eyes were soft. He cooed to the crying baby until she had calmed down a little and set her down in a high-chair then walked over to the toddler; crouching down to the little boy's level, he softly asked, "You're usually so good to Nadeshiko and you're always the best big brother. So what's the matter baby?" The toddler calmed down a little; Tai could see his older self was quite good at handling kids. _

_Tai was beginning to understand the situation. These must be his kids and his wife must be a blond. He smiled to himself. He'd always liked blonde girls. The toddler let out a sniff, and turned so Tai could see his eyes better. There was something really familiar about that shade of blue but he wasn't quite making the connection and after trying for a few seconds to come up with something plausible, his mind moved on. He noticed, fairly disappointed, that he hadn't grown much and was quite fat in his stomach area. So soccer hadn't worked out for him. That was a serious blow. _

_In the moments that he'd been analyzing his older-self and his kids, Koji had calmed down quite a bit and thrown his arms around older-Tai's neck. He took a deep breath and started in his high-pitched toddler voice, sniffling as he tried to his sentences out. "Ever since Nade-chan came along, you and papa don't love me anymore! And now, you're going to have another baby, & Uncle Davis says you're going to take me to a store and exchange me for the new baby!" _

"_You and Papa?" Huh? Wasn't he 'papa'? Tai wondered for a second then chalked it up to toddler-confusion – besides, was 'Uncle Davis' the little 13 year old runt who was always running after Kari? He liked the kid well enough but not enough for him to be 'Uncle Davis'. He shuddered slowly._

_Older-Tai sighed, obviously annoyed at Uncle Davis. "Awww… baby, Uncle Davis was just joking with you! We love you just as much as we love Nadeshiko & your new little brother or sister isn't going to change that. So don't you worry about it. You're going to have a lot of responsibilities helping this time, now that you're getting so big – we could never do this without you!" The toddler stopped sniffling and Older-Tai pulled away enough to wipe the tears off his face. _

_Tai almost fell out of his chair at what happened next. An older Matt, quite a bit taller than his 17 year old self, his blond hair longer and his shoulders broader, walked into the room and the toddler threw himself at his legs. _

"_Papa!" Koji yelled out excitedly. The baby gurgled happily from her high-chair at his entrance. After hugging both kids, older Matt turned his attention to Older-Tai, who had to come to stand next to the blond as he ticked the baby. Older Matt handed the baby over to Older-Tai and then leaned down to press a soft kiss against his mouth. _

_This time, Tai couldn't stop himself from falling out of his chair, very loudly and ungracefully. He quickly sat up sure that everyone in the room had heard him but the scary scene in front of his eyes just continued. He rubbed his eyes, waiting for the scene to disappear._

"_How was work today, honey?" asked Older-Tai, smiling up at the tall blond man. _

_Oh. My. God. Had his older-self just used the word 'honey' in reference to Matt? 'Honey', like what his mother called his father? His dazed mind was barely coherent enough to witness what happened next. _

_Older-Matt placed a hand on Older-Tai's belly and asked if the baby had been kicking a lot that day. _

_Tai could hardly breath as he sank to the floor and passed out. _

"The next time I woke up, you were carrying me out of the tent and Mimi couldn't stop apologizing for making me go in there." Tai finished his recollections. "And you know what happened after we left that carnival that day – I chalked up what I saw to some crazy fantasy that hag made up… But you didn't exactly see things the same way." He looked away from the blue eyes, embarrassed at having to relate the story again. He wondered if he should have left something out…

"That's because she didn't show me that vision, Tai." Matt said lowly. During Tai's story, his mind had started to conjure up images of the older man, rounded with their third child and nurturing their first two. He envisioned nights of their passionate joining, creating those children. He swore out-loud at the image; it was the most potent thing to push him over the edge and he could feel his desire swarming out of control. Matt's blue eyes were glowing in the dim room as he locked them onto Tai's soft dark brown ones. He gave up any attempt at control and started to stalk towards the brunette. He knew now that asking Tai to tell him what Zuzume had shown him was the worst thing he could've possibly done but it was too late.

"Well… what did she show you, Matt?" Tai's voice was soft, almost as if he was too afraid to ask.

Tai unconsciously started to back away from Matt, his back too quickly hitting the wall. The blond had always had an aura of danger – it was part of what made him so popular with the women. But this was the first time that Tai had felt that he was personally in danger. There wasn't any of the strained control that Matt had standing at the doorway. He was now a predator in every move.

Matt's arms shot past him to rest on either side of body, trapping him against the wall but Tai was hypnotized by his eyes like a deer caught in headlights. "She showed me tonight, Tai. She showed me how I rape you."

"Nnnnghhhh..!" Tai's muffled scream was easily silenced Matt's mouth came down on his – his hands came up from his side to push against Matt's chest, trying to move the taller man off him and managed to push his head away for a second. "Get off me you bastard!" But Matt's grip was strong around his waist, holding him tightly against the blond. The other hand was on his jaw, keeping his head still so Tai couldn't head-butt him.

When he got the chance, Tai bit down hard on Matt's lip. He smiled triumphantly when he felt Matt's blood against his tongue – but his happiness was short-lived; Matt was smirking against his mouth. He lifted off his lips off the brunette enough to murmur, "I always knew you'd be feisty." Angrier than he'd ever been, Tai tried to knee him in the groin but only managed to hit his thighs.

"Oh no Tai – I'm going to need that for the fun we're going to have tonight." Wanting to avoid any further attempts at his package, Matt easily toppled them both to the ground landing squarely on top of Tai, who took the worst of it and had the breath knocked out of him.

Fortunately he'd managed to grab a cordless phone off the side-table, knocking the table out of the way as he fell – he slammed the phone hard against Matt's head but only managed to stun the blond for a second before it was knocked out of his hand.

"STOP IT!" He screamed, using his fingers to leave pull at Matt's arms and try to free himself. He left shallow scratch marks on the blonde's arms but it didn't seem to affect him at all. He cursed his blunt nails and brought his hands back up to Matt's chest in between their bodies, hoping to create some distance… put some space between them… anything to make the younger man realize the insanity in what he was doing.

Suddenly, he understood his frighteningly compromised position. He was horrified as he realized how conveniently they'd landed for what the blonde intended to do. He was on his back, his legs spread wide open & Matt was in between his legs. Only the material of his shorts and Matt's jeans protected him now. Matt realized it too. He slowly ground himself between the brunette's legs, letting Tai really feel his hardness. "See what you do to me, Tai? Feel how much I want you?" His eyes captured Tai's for a second and the brunette could see them gleaming with determination. "I will make you a mother tonight."

Tai blanched. Any hope he had flew out the window. Matt had actually gone crazy; there couldn't be any reasoning with him. But Tai had to at least try! He started with the obvious. "I'm a MAN, you bastard! I can't get pregnant! It's not physically possible!" His hands pressed against Matt's shoulders, once again struggling underneath the blond to push him off, but only succeeded in rubbing himself against the blond and excited him even more.

"Oh no?" Matt asked slowly. He was now leisurely kissing the brunette's jaw and working on leaving a possessive hickey on his neck. One of his hands held both of Tai's hands securely above his head; the other was playing at Tai's inner thighs, cupping the brunette's butt-cheeks through the shorts. "Did you forget about the time Myotismon kidnapped you and experimented on you in the digital world?" He murmured appreciatively as Tai lifted his butt away from Matt's large hand, bringing their pelvises closer together. "I think I distinctly remember Koushirou laughing about your ability to carry children after that one…" He finished working on the hickey and brought his mouth up to Tai to kiss him again, forcing his tongue past the soft barrier of lips to explore the moist insides.

Tai was too horrified by what Matt had reminded him of to bite down. That potion. Something about a change in his body. Some kind of a womb inside him. Matt was right – after all the torture they had been through in the digiworld, he hadn't remembered that one specifically. He'd forgotten all about that green slimy liquid – after all, he was straight! He had never expected to be taken by a man, to be in this position under Matt. He couldn't stop the tears of frustration from his eyes.

"Is it so bad, baby?" Matt murmured softly against his lips. The blond kissed his eyes, catching tear drops as they fell. "You've seen our children – they're going to be beautiful, aren't they? Don't they deserve a chance to live?" Matt used his free hand to pull the belt off his jeans – he brought up the belt and wrapped it securely around both of Tai's wrists. It was taking all his resolve not to rip off the brunette's pants and just take him like an animal on the floor – but once Matt started making love to Tai, he knew he didn't know when he'd be able to stop and it would be much more comfortable for both of them if they were in a bed. With both his hands now free, he stood up and lifted Tai off the floor, carrying him like a bride into the bedroom. His mouth worked at Tai's, passionately working his tongue into his mouth and leaving marks on his neck. He murmured softly, "I know I can't wait to see you big with them."

As he reached the bed, he lowered Tai onto the bed. Before joining him, he worked his own t-shirt and jeans off, then pulled Tai's shorts off him. The brunette had become still by this point so he eased the belt off his wrists and took the t-shirt off him. Tai's hands came up absent-mindedly to rest against his now naked shoulders.

Tai's mind was too occupied by the future to acknowledge the present. He was going to be a 'mother'. Why hadn't he put things together about the potion when he'd seen himself pregnant in Zuzume's vision? It had seemed impossible then, a joke that Myotismon had played on him – so preposterous. But Izzy had done his analysis & confirmed it. But he was a man! How could this happen? His mind cried out stubbornly that this couldn't be real. He came back into the present but only for a moment when Matt laid down between his legs again. He vaguely acknowledged that they were both naked.

In a detached way, Tai could see why so many women ran after the blond. Matt's body was all hard muscle on top of him – it was a pale peach color all over; the blond hair had dried somewhat by then and it glowed like a halo around Matt's head. His face was all hard lines with sharp, high cheekbones and a strong chin and jaw; his eyes just seemed to glow brighter blue now in the total darkness of the room. He looked like an angel_. But he is the devil for doing this_, Tai reminded himself.

Feebly, Tai tried one last time to make Matt understand. He met the blue eyes, his own dark eyes now filled with tears. "Matt, ple-please stop… I don't want this…" He could tell though that his plea was useless.

Matt stared down at the huge dark eyes, usually soft with happiness but now sparkling with tears that caught on thick black lashes. They were still stunning, as was the rest of the brunette – full lips that would so often be curved into a smile but now pleaded with him to stop. High cheekbones, flushed with the heat that had been generated between them; a small nose, delicate chin. The hair, black in this light, framed his face and lay strewn about the pillow. He couldn't have been more beautiful. Matt only hoped that next time, the older man would be saying his name in pleasure instead of as a plea to stop.

"No love, I can't stop – you were always meant to be mine." Matt's possessive eyes explored every bit of Tai's body. The brunette was slim and sinewy – his upper body was lean but his legs were more muscular from the years of running around on a soccer pitch. He was a dark brown all over, such a beautiful contrast to Matt's own pale skin. He entwined their fingers above Tai's head, admiring the way Tai's smaller, rougher hands looked joined with Matt's larger, more delicate ones . Musician hands.

Nipping at Tai's mouth, neck and chest, Matt quickly used his fingers and a bit of saliva to stretch out him and prepare him as best as he could; but he was not a patient man and Tai hardly had the preparation he'd need for his first time. Soon, he positioned himself at the older man's entrance and then pushed in with one deep move – feeling himself enveloped in perfect tight heat. He growled in satisfaction – he'd be the only one ever to feel this heat.

"AHHHH! Nnnghhhhhh….." Tai couldn't stop the sounds from leaving his throat. He thought he'd been completely out of the situation but the pain of Matt entering him was too real. He was grateful for the distraction when Matt's lips started eating at his mouth. The blonde's tongue entered and left his mouth in a leisurely manner. So different from the frenzied pace at which Matt coupled their lower bodies down below.

Matt's hands pushed Tai's thighs further apart, allowing the blond to go deeper inside the brunette. His hand settled on Tai's naked butt cheek, encouraging him to lift his pelvis up into the thrusts so that the brunette impaled himself further on the blonde's length. Tai mindlessly complied – he just wanted to do whatever it took for this to be over; the sooner, the better.

"Mghhhhh…!" Tai moaned unwillingly and his eyes rolled back into his head as Matt hit a spot in him that made his vision dance. Matt bit at a delicious sinew in the brunette's neck, picking up his pace even more rapidly. The older man began breathing rapidly as the blond aimed for that spot again and again and again.

"HnnhhHH Ahhh hh…. ! ST-ST-STOPPP M-M-MATTTTTTTTTT! " Tai cried out involuntarily as his vision turned white from the force of the blond rocking against that spot inside him. He could feel unconsciousness coming on and welcomed it with open arms, grateful for the reprieve from this violation.

Matt kept pounding into Tai long after the older man had passed out from a combination of terror, disbelief and fatigue. Finally, with a satisfied groan, Matt finished, emptying himself into the brunette and fell on top of him.

He tiredly lifted himself off the older man and lay down beside him, gathering the brunette into his arms and pressing him into his chest. Tai's head fell limply onto his shoulder and Matt groaned as he saw the lovely parting in sleep; he leaned down to steal yet another kiss... If he wasn't so tired… But his exhausted body wasn't up for anything other than sleep; the force with which he had taken the brunette & the dehydration from his earlier drinking left him yawning. As he drifted off, he couldn't bring himself to regret what he had done. Not when the night ended with this vision in his arms.

When Matt woke up the next morning, he could barely open his eyes against the sunlight. _… I'm never drinking that much again…_ He stretched out his arms and then noticed the dark head lying on his chest. The face tilted up just a bit, & Matt felt himself jolt with pleasure as he recognized the dark, delicate features. _It's Tai!_

Immediately the memories from the night before came back to him. Kissing Tai against the wall, carrying him to this bed, making love to him. But his satisfaction and pleasure didn't last long as other details surfaced. Tai begging him to stop, pushing against his shoulders with those dark slender hands before they feebly fell away, his tears streaming down his face as Matt ripped away his innocence. Even now, the brunette's wrists had welts from the belt Matt had used to restrain him.

Oh God. What had he done?

He laid stock still for a moment, trying to remember the events that had led up to last night. He had been drinking alone after work at Mint, the upscale bar near his recording studio. That wasn't out of the ordinary. He'd spent many nights trying to drown his sorrows at that place. The management staff dealt exclusively with celebrities and kept his rabid fan girls well away. They never asked him about the haunted, heartbroken look in his eyes and if he'd ever drunkenly mentioned anything about the reason for his drinking to any of the bartenders, they did not remind him about it later on.

He'd left Mint sometime around 11, intending to drive his Porsche home as he always did. Instead, he realized in the parking lot that he'd walked out without his keys and didn't feel like going back in to get them. An hour later he somehow ended up Tai's door, drenched in alcohol and the rain. But by then, he had sobered up enough to look coherent and calm. He'd just wanted to see the brunette… Talk to him, instead of hiding furtively behind a tree to watch while the older man kicked a soccer ball around with kids… He didn't think any harm could possibly come from that.

"M…Matt sto-stop…" the soft whimper came from the still sleeping brunette, who twisted against the blond, as if trying to get away from him in his dreams.

Oh how wrong he had been. He had done the unthinkable. After Zuzume had shown him that vision, he had made a pact to put as much distance between himself and Tai to make sure it never came true.

"_Is it changeable?" he demanded, as he came out of his trance. To his right, Tai was slumped against the chair obviously fainted from whatever he had seen in his vision. Madame Zuzume sat passively watching him from across the table. The details had been so vivid, so concrete, he couldn't even try to deny that it was a distinctly real future. Now, only one question that remained in his mind._

_Was it the ONLY possible future?_

"_The oracle only shows you what she sees in this point in time," Zuzume said calmly. "What you saw is far away in the future. Many things can change between now and that time …"_

_And Matt saw hope. He picked up the brunette in his arms, cherishing the feeling of the darker boy against him and walked out of the tent. Madame Zuzume's eyes trailed on the possessively way the blond carried the brunette._

"_But be warned young man," Zuzume's voice floated out after him. "You must truly desire different to change what you saw…"_

Matt had vowed then to desire different. He stayed far away from Tai from years, ignored any brunette who even remotely looked at him with interest, walked out of the room when TK mentioned anything about Tai or even Kari. He had fought so hard not to let last night become a reality. But those seven years of heart-ache had been for nothing; he had behaved exactly as the old hag as predicted.

Cursing himself under his breath, he swiftly raised himself from the bed, careful not to wake the brunette. He'd be the last thing Tai would want to see when he woke up and so Matt would give him the distance he would so crave.

He dressed himself in the dark jeans and blue t-shirt from the night; then turned back to the bed, unable to stop himself from taking one last look at the brunette still in the bed. The sheets had slipped down around the Tai's waist, exposing the curve of his slender waist for Matt; Tai still lay on his side his one arm under him, the other up by his dark head, tangled in his disarrayed hair. Blue eyes traveled up the expanse of the dark skin and reached the beautiful face. The thick sooty eye-lashes were black against his brown skin, his brow furrowed as he restlessly shifted around on the bed. His huge chocolate eyes moved rapidly under delicate eye-lids and his teeth bit into his lower lip. Matt couldn't stop himself from leaning down to trail a kiss along his cheeks and down to his mouth, slowly exploring the insides of that mouth with his tongue one last time and tasting the heaven inside. He felt himself hardening and abruptly pulled away.

_Son of a bitch! Think what you did last night wasn't enough?_ Matt was infinitely grateful for the voice of reason in his head. He walked swiftly and silently out of the room, knowing that he'd probably destroyed any remote chance he had with Tai.

**CHAPTER 2**

Kari poked at a giant pimple on her forehead as she brushed her teeth in the mirror_. Urghhh… This thing is disgusting & I've got to take my ID picture this week… Yolei had mentioned something about using toothpaste to get pimples to go away faster… Wonder if it'll really work?_ She finished rinsing out her mouth and headed into TK's room.

"Wake up, sleepy heads!" She screeched loudly, trying very hard to be annoying & succeeding brilliantly. "You guys promised you'd take me to breakfast bright & early!" A blond head, TK's, raised itself off the floor for a second, and then fell back down, shooing her away with his hand. Davis was completely konked out, a snot bubble blowing out of his nose, drool coming down his chin.

_Ewww…_ Kari shook her head at her boyfriend's gross sleeping habits and headed into the kitchen. She'd get some coffee started and hopefully, it'd be enough to get those dimwits up. After their night out in Okinawa had ended, the 3 of them had decided to drive back to TK's instead of going back to their hotel so they'd be able to go to Tokyo Disney today. This was their last weekend before the real work for sophomore year began and everyone wanted to take advantage of the free time as much as they could. Yolei, Cody, Ken and a few others who'd gone to Okinawa had decided to meet up with them later on that evening for some more clubbing, choosing to spend their day hanging out on the beaches instead.

Kari started wondering if she should have stayed back with them – after all, Davis & TK didn't look like they were coming back to the land of the living any time soon. She'd be pretty pissed off if they spent the whole day sleeping, after they were the ones who'd talked up Tokyo Disney enough to convince her to leave the beaches.

She absent mindedly started pouring the coffee ground into the coffee-maker when the front door opened and Matt walked in, cursing himself under his breath. Matt had his own apartment closer to his work that was often staked out by the paparazzi and his fans. But he also had a room at TK's place for the times when he couldn't be bothered to fight past the throngs gathered at his other apartment. He had bought this expensive apartment for TK in walking distance to Tokyo University and had silenced his protests with that very reason.

Kari could certainly see why he wouldn't want to go to his other place now. Matt was usually pretty meticulous with his appearance because he knew that someone with a camera could jump out of a bush at any time. This morning though, it didn't even look like he'd bothered to rub a comb through his hair. His clothes were wrinkled, as if they'd stayed balled up on the floor somewhere – not uncommon for a normal 23 year old but unheard of for the rockstar.

Most worrisome of all, though, was the haunted look in his eyes.

"Hey Matt, are you ok?"

Matt turned around, shocked to see her standing in the kitchen.

"Kari...," _Oh god… why her? What was she even doing here?_ His mind groaned but he knew he should be thankful to see her, thankful that someone who could help Tai was so close. She was so different from her brother, with her fair skin and her light-brown hair. But so much like him too, trusting, innocent… _Not anymore... He can't be so trusting or innocent now_… he corrected himself. He steeled himself to tell her what she needed to know to help Tai.

"Kari, you need to go home now." He was impressed by how steady his own voice sounded. He didn't bother asking her why she wasn't in Okinawa – those details were unimportant.

Kari's hazel eyes widened at the blunt command. "Why Matt? Is something wrong?" Matt had never been rude to her before, even after he'd ended his friendship with Tai. So why now…?

Now was the time – he'd have to tell her now what he had done and he would have to do it quickly. No point in her wasting time away from the one who truly needed her. "I hurt him, Kari. He can't be alone right now." He hoped she'd understand, wouldn't ask more questions, wouldn't ask him to voice the unspeakable details …

An eerie silence for a second. "How did you hurt him?" Her voice was hushed, a whisper. She saw the bite mark on his lip, looked at the scratches on his arms, the bruise on his temple … began to understand his disheveled look.

His voice was a whisper back. "For seven years, I fought it. But I couldn't fight it anymore last night…" He hoped she'd know that he was telling the truth, that he had tried his best for as long as he could. "I raped him."

Kari let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

It was done. Now nothing left to do but offer her the meager help he could. He held out his keys. "Take my car – it'll be the quickest way you can get home."

The next instant, she was out of the kitchen and in TK's room to pick up her bag. When she came back out in the living room, she grabbed the keys from Matt's outstretched hand and stared up directly into his eyes. Matt could see her pulling back her hand as far as she could and welcomed what was going to come next.

The slap landed hard across his left cheek. His head snapped to the right and she could see the red print of her hand on his cheek. "Bastard," she spit out and was out the door.

Kari didn't know what she was going to find when she stepped inside their unlocked front door. She was slightly surprised to see everything relatively undisturbed. Other than the upturned side table at one wall, and the cracked screen on the cordless phone, the place looked untouched. The door was undamaged, the lock still fine.

_He let that asshole in… probably thought they were going to make up their friendship… _She seethed silently. _Now's not the time for anger,_ she reminded herself. She steeled herself and opened the door to Tai's bedroom.

Her brother was on the bed, what she could see of him was naked; a sheet covered him from the hip down but she knew he wouldn't have any boxers on. His head was buried in a pillow as silent sobs racked his body, his shoulders shaking with the force of his tears.

This was what that asshole had done to her strong brother. The one who had always protected her from everything. The one who always found something to smile about. She bit back her own sobs.

"Tai…" The strangled whisper left her throat.

Tai's head lifted out of the pillow for a second, drinking in her presence like she was the last glass of water in hell. He stretched out his arms to her and in an instant, she was on the bed, holding him, rocking him as the sobs racked through him. She wondered how she was going to make the bastard pay.

Almost an hour later, he had calmed down a little. His head was buried in her shoulder, and he hiccupped a couple of times. "How did you know…?" The question was a whisper.

Kari was sure she would have missed it if they were any farther apart. She didn't try to lie to him. "We got back from Okinawa late last night & slept over at TK's place. He walked into the kitchen this morning and told me what happened…" She didn't bother to explain who she meant by that 'he'.

He was silent for a few minutes before he uncurled himself out of her arms. His voice was calm. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Kari reminded herself again that her brother had been the Crest of Courage when they were younger. He was tough enough to even come out of this. "Ok – do you need help getting to the bathroom?" She stood up from the bed and he followed, bringing the sheet with him around his waist.

"No, I don't think so – but do you want to go get some breakfast afterwards? I could really go for some pancakes right now."

"Sure onichan, I'd love some…," and then, hoping that he wasn't too broken to play along, she added, "& since I'm the best little sister in the world, I'll even let you pay."

Immense relief spread through her at his smile.

That bastard hadn't broken him. He was still her strong big brother.

"Haha – sure… sure…" He ruffled her hair and she threw her arms around his neck, holding him close. His arms closed around her waist for a few minutes. Then they released each other and each went their separate ways to get ready.

…..

Kari had always thought that Matt's eyes were more beautiful than TK's. TK's were a soft blue, lovely like a clear sky. But Matt's were more vivid, arresting, hypnotic even; somehow more electric, like the blue flame in the hottest part of a fire. Now she couldn't be more grateful for the difference between them. It was hard enough sitting across from TK with the resemblance that existed between him and his brother. The blond hair, the pale skin. TK's face was softer and rounder than Matt's, but that might change in the next few years as TK grew into a full adult.

She hoped not.

They exchanged brief greetings and sat silently in the café for a good ten minutes. Three days had passed since that Saturday morning when Kari found her brother's broken body slumped in the bed.

"So… how is he…?" The concern in his voice was genuine_. Ofcourse it's genuine, _Kari chided herself for doubting him_. He is not his brother. _

"He is Tai – he is … resilient…" That was the most honest answer she could think of.

"Yea – he is…" He was glad to hear, but not surprised. Tai had always bounced back the fastest from all the horrible things that happened to them in the digiworld; he was immensely grateful that the older man was coming out of this as best as could be hoped for.

"He went back to work the day after," The pride in Kari's voice was evident. "Said something about not wanting to the kids to miss out on their practice before their league game."

TK wasn't surprised – Tai had always been the most selfless among them, a second big brother to him. They sat silently for another few minutes as each mulled over their own thoughts.

He wondered whether he could bring up the other reason he had called her over. Ofcourse nothing he could say would excuse what Matt had done. But he had seen the shell of a man his brother had become over the last few days, the haunted, empty look in his eyes.

He wondered if she'd want to know that Matt wasn't a complete monster… that he did feel remorse and felt it like a deep throbbing knife wound.

He wondered if she'd want to know that Matt loved Tai ...

TK had seen him struggling for years as he painstakingly stayed away from Tai. He'd even tried asking Matt why a couple of times over the years – but he'd never gotten a straight answer. Then yesterday night, Matt had gotten drunk on their kitchen table and spewed out his guts about Zuzume and the visions. About how he had known right after he had seen the visions that they could easily come true, how hard he had worked to protect Tai from him. How badly it was destroying him to know that he failed.

"He's not a monster, Kari." He said quietly, head bowed down to the table.

Kari's eyes widened in anger. "The hell he isn't, TK." She ground her teeth together. She stood up, getting ready to leave when he pulled her back down.

"No, listen. He loves your brother – I saw it in the way Matt looked at Tai even when we were 13 and clueless. I know you saw it too."

Kari balled up her fists – she couldn't deny she remembered the way Matt's eyes lingered possessively, longingly over her older brother. She'd wondered back then if Matt would ever get up the courage to do something other than stare. "Yes, I do remember it. But does loving him give him the right to do whatever he wants?"

"He is killing himself for what he did! I haven't seen him eat since that morning. All he does is drink & sleep."

Kari's eyes narrowed. "Why are you telling me this? What do you want me to do? Tell Tai to give himself to Matt?"

Now it was TK's turn to be angry. "Ofcourse I don't!" He didn't try to stop her the next time she got up to leave. "I just want you to realize that Tai isn't the only one who was destroyed by what happened …"

Kari stopped for a second. "It doesn't matter, TK."

Then she was out the door.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Great practice! Keep it up and you guys are gonna be lifting that district trophy for sure," Tai grinned at his kids as they gathered up practice equipment.

"Could we could really win this year, Tai?" An excited fourteen year old black haired boy ran up to the coach to slip the soccer ball into the bag.

Tai nodded his head. "If you guys keep up the hard work, we're gonna be serious contenders."

"How could we lose?" Another boy asked him, slumping down into the grass in mock exhaustion. "With the way Tai has us running around, we're all gonna be invited into the J-League next week."

"Getting a little over-confident there, eh Seto?" Tai teased the young redhead still lying in the grass.

The boy grinned back. "Hey, I just believe in the team …"

"And ofcourse your amazing coaching style … " Another boy fell dramatically beside Seto, wiping the sweat from his forhead.

Tai laughed. "Watch out guys, if you're not careful, you're gonna use up all your butt-kissing quota on me today."

"Hey losers – are you just gonna lie there and let us do all the work?" The question came from another team-mate.

"We were planning on it!"

"It's getting close to seven," Tai stepped in; the two offenders realized that meant dinner time and jumped up from the ground to help out.

In a matter of a few minutes, everything was packed up into the storage shed on their pitch. Tai waved a quick goodbye to his kids as they scattered in all directions. They usually stuck around longer after practice to horse around but the session had gone late tonight and Tai knew nothing would ever get between a teenage boy and his food.

This was his best team – he coached two younger groups as well but this team had his most talented players. A couple of them might even have a shot at the J-League. He would make sure some scouts would come out to their games next year when they were older and their skills a little more developed.

Tai loved all his kids though, even the little 7 year old in his youngest group who hadn't yet managed to kick a ball with the heel of her foot even though she'd been trying for a month now. He smiled, thinking about her scrunched up, concentrated face - then he remembered something else.

One month.

His eyes darkened and the smile fell off his face. His mind unwillingly drew up images of a tall, broad-shouldered blond man.

Matt Ishida. It had been a month since the night the blond had violated him.

_Damn it, you don't need to think about that! It's in the past!_ Tai forced the images out of his head.

_Are you sure it's in the past?_ Another part of his brain nagged. _You've been getting sick every morning for the past week. Don't you wonder why?_

Another memory. Myotismon forcing some green liquid down his throat when he was fifteen – the funny feeling in his stomach as things shifted and structures grew inside him.

Then another. The feeling of being invaded as Matt pushed into him.

And then another. This time what he'd seen under Madame Zuzume's spell – his own belly softly rounded and large. A little blonde boy with electric blue eyes and his own wide grin.

_No! It can't be! That pregnancy test wasn't positive! _He was slightly comforted, but only for a second. _It wasn't negative either_… He remembered what was on the box. _Results may not accurate if used before three weeks_ _… _He had taken that test sometime in the second week after that night.

No. It couldn't be. He was a man. He loved contact sports. He ogled girly magazines. He burped in public. He couldn't be knocked up. Could he?

He was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't even notice when a tall figure materialized in front of him.

"Tai." His name from that voice.

He froze in his tracks, icy fear encasing his heart. He looked up from the ground, hoping and praying that he'd imagined it.

But he hadn't.

Matt Ishida had lost weight in the last month. His shirt hung looser and his shoulders looked less powerful. Tai could see the blue veins in his arms sticking up under pale skin. But the gauntness hadn't stripped him of his beauty. Even though his piercing blue eyes were blood shot and dead, he was still an Adonis.

No doubt, he was still a lot stronger than Tai too. And the whole park was deserted…

He wondered if he should just make a run for it. He had to be a lot faster than Matt after years of soccer practice. Probably had more endurance too… If he could just get to a more crowded street maybe...

But the defeated slump in Matt's posture and the pain in the blue eyes stopped him from taking off.

"What do you want?" He hissed.

_I want you_, Matt thought – feeling incredibly lucky that the brunette hadn't run in the opposite direction when he'd seen him. He'd felt a sharp stab of pain when Tai hissed at him. _No surprise there, you did this to him_. He chose to count his blessings and incredible luck that Tai even looked at him now.

"I want to talk."

Tai's eyes narrowed. "Talk? What do we have to talk about, you bastard?"

Matt couldn't look into the angry glowing brown eyes of that beautiful face. "About that night…"

Before Matt could blink, Tai had managed to stand in front of him and punched him in his cheek. Matt reeled back from the force – this was not Kari's stinging slap. This caused real pain – he couldn't tell if something was broken in his face; Tai was a full grown man and he knew how to throw his weight around.

"What about that night, huh? How you held me down, you bastard?" Another punch this time to his gut. Matt doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach. "How you wouldn't stop?" Tai kicked him in the shins, knocking the younger man off his feet and onto his back.

"How you fucked me even though you knew I didn't want it?" Tai threw himself on top of Matt, straddled him to hold him down and started raining down his fists of fury all over his face and chest.

Matt's eyes widened. _Oh no…_ The brunette didn't realize what sort of position he had put himself in yet. He was sitting on top of Matt, beautiful face flushed, breathing rapidly from his anger. His dark legs were spread wide around Matt, his butt dangerously close to being right on top of Matt's crotch. The blond had to fight his urges… _It would be so easy_… Tai had spent a lot of his energy beating the crap out of him. He probably wouldn't have much left in him to fight the blond off if… _All you have to do is flip him over… rip those little prick tease soccer shorts off him_…

Suddenly the blonde's arms come up to grab his hips – Tai didn't understand what was going on. Dark brown eyes widened in terror as in the next instant Matt flipped them over, reversing their positions. He was on his back, once again his legs invitingly open with the blond pressing in between them. He felt a familiar hardness against his thigh & his breathing rapidly accelerated. _NO! _

He was a fool! How could he have gotten into this situation again? He tried to push the blond off but the combination of his fear and the exhaustion from the coaching session and beating Matt up took its toll.

Matt pulled his arms unceremoniously out from between them, holding them down against the dirt. Tai felt the younger man's lips on his forhead. _Not again_… Tears started leaking out of his eyes as the blond traced his mouth down his cheek and then kissed at the corner of his lips. He turned his head away and noticed Matt's strong pale fingers crushing his smaller darker ones into the dirt, preventing any chance of escape…

A sob escaped his throat.

Matt sighed as he looked down at the older man. Tai was stunning in the light of the setting sun – the tears catching on sooty eye-lashes, lowered so that Matt couldn't properly see the huge dark eyes; the thick black eye brows, the almost-black hair framing his high cheekbones… the softly curved mouth. It had been so long since he'd had a taste of those lips – he couldn't help himself as he slipped his tongue into that sinful sweetness, stroking and claiming the insides for his own.

Immediately, the older man began to shake underneath him. Matt pulled away from the soft mouth and groaned as he buried his face in Tai's throat.

"This isn't what I want Tai," he murmured against the brown throat. Pulling himself off the brunette was the hardest thing he'd ever done but he managed to do it.

_Wha… What's going on?_ Tai's confused mind tried to make sense of the sudden change in his circumstances as Matt shifted so he sat with his back against a tree and pulled the brunette to sit against his chest between his legs, his head tucked under the blonde's chin. Tai shifted uncomfortably as he could still feel Matt's hardness against his butt. But this was much better than being under the blond at least.

"This is the best I can do for now, Tai … it's been so long…" Matt trailed off into Tai's hair, breathing in the older man's musky fragrance. They sat silently for a few minutes.

Tai could feel the shudders running through Matt, the muscles clenching in his arms with effort as he just held delicately Tai to himself instead of crushing him into the ground and taking him again. _It took a lot out of him to stop then without going any further_ … Tai realized that Matt was trying very hard not to repeat his mistake.

Matt's voice cut through. "Will you ever stop hating me?" – Tai shivered as the blonde's lips moved against his neck. He didn't know what to say but fortunately, it looked like Matt wasn't waiting for an answer.

"I stayed away from you for so long because of that vision – but after you told me yours, there wasn't any helping it – I would have gone insane that night if I didn't take you …"

Tai didn't know what made him say it. "We're going to have a kid, Matt."

"Wha...?" Matt felt his stomach drop. His heart started beating faster; he could feel happiness building inside him. Maybe things were not completely hopeless…

"A-are you sure?" He turned Tai around and sat him back in his lap, unable to take his eyes off the older man's stomach.

Tai nodded wearily. "Yeah." He admitted to himself and to Matt what he wanted to deny. "I've been sick every morning for a while now… the pregnancy test I took back in the first week was ambiguous… But now I'm pretty sure."

Matt couldn't stop staring at the brunette in front of him. Could it be real? He wanted to get a look at the older man's eyes to see if he was playing some cruel trick on him in revenge. But the brunette had his eyes cast down, the chocolate irises hidden by his thick lashes. Matt brought his hands up to Tai's stomach and tentatively pushed up his green T-shirt – it was still flat. Ofcourse there wouldn't be any change yet. He placed his hand flat on the slender stomach, hoping to feel his child.

Tai sighed as he felt Matt's hand tip his chin up, then he felt the gentle press of the blonde's lips against his. Matt's lips moved over his without forcing his tongue into his mouth. It was gentle, loving. Tentatively, Tai kissed back, raising his arms up to slide them around Matt's neck. Immediately, he heard the growl leaving the blonde's throat, felt the strong arms tightening around him, a tongue at the seam of his lips asking permission to enter. He opened his mouth slowly, wondering if he'd made a big mistake, if he'd find himself on his back again.

Matt was having a hard time controlling himself – Tai reacting back with acceptance was a billion times more sensual than Tai reacting back with violent denial. He tried to keep himself in check, made sure his hands stayed well away from anything that would scare the brunette; he kept one tightly wrapped around the older man, the other caressed the still flat stomach where their precious child lay.

Neither noticed the slim figure of the young woman approaching them.

Kari couldn't help the gasp of shock that came out of her mouth. She got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach when Tai hadn't returned home at his usual time. Her panic got worse when she called TK and he said he hadn't heard from Matt either. She'd waited for a half hour or so and then headed out to the soccer pitch where she knew Tai's practices were. Not finding him there, she tried looking around in the neighboring park. She'd been walking around for 15 minutes when she finally saw them.

Her brother in was Matt's lap, his mouth being thoroughly ravaged. She wanted to run over, to pull that bastard off when she noticed that Tai wasn't fighting. In fact the large pale hand on her brother's chin wasn't forcing him – it was gently tipping up his face. Tai's one arm was tightly wrapped around Matt's neck, fingers playing in the blond hair. The other hand was flat against the hard chest, his skin dark against the white t-shirt. Tai's legs were locked around his waist and Matt was rocking him gently; he was holding her brother against himself as if he were a precious prize.

"M-Matt…" she heard the name fall from her brother's lips as a gentle sigh.

"Oni-chan…" Kari wasn't sure she was heard until Tai looked up shocked, face flushed, lips bruised. A second surprised face joined his, when Matt turned his head in her direction; he saw her then looked away guiltily.

Kari didn't know what to think. Why was her brother in that man's arms? Wasn't Matt the one who had violated him so roughly just a month ago? But Tai looked like he wanted to be there – she didn't understand… she did the only thing that made sense.

"I-I didn't know…" Kari turned around and started to run in the other direction.

Tai sat stock still in Matt's lap for a few seconds, not registering the situation. Then he realized what Kari had seen and how confused she must be now. "I've got to go!" Tai quickly extricated himself from Matt's hold and ran after his sister.

"Kari wait!"

Matt watched the older man fly off after his sister. Kari had quite a head start and she was on the track and field team at Tokyo University with TK. It'd take a while for Tai to catch up to her. Sighing, he leaned back against the tree, willing his body to calm down before he tried to get up.

Tai finally caught up with Kari almost at their apartment. She'd slowed down to let him catch up. He hadn't yet reached her side when he heard the question.

"Why?"

Tai didn't know where to start. "I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders.

Kari whirled around then – She couldn't keep the anger out of her voice. "How could you forgive him? Was it pity?" She remembered TK telling her that Matt was suffering. The big blond bastard had looked gaunt and beat up the few seconds she had looked at him in the dim light of the setting sun.

Tai tried to stay calm – reminded himself she was reacting this way because she wanted to protect him. "Kari, come with me to the convenience store. We can talk about this when we get back in the house." He turned around and started the five minute walk to their neighborhood 7-11, hoping she would follow. He wasn't disappointed, as she soon fell in step beside him.

Wordlessly, they got to their destination.

Kari's eyes widened as her brother started filling a basket with several different pregnancy tests. What the hell was going on? Did he think something had _happened_ between her and Davis? Ofcourse it wasn't unreasonable – she was a 20 year old girl living away from her parents. But why would he want to talk about that now? Was he trying to distract her from what she'd seen? …

She realized this was not a conversation they'd want to have in public and decided to honor his request that they wait until they got back to their apartment to talk things over.

The gray haired man behind the counter looked at the boxes in their basket and then scrutinized the two of them closely. "Young man, I hope you intend to take care of your responsibility."

"He's my brother." Kari always wished they looked more alike so people wouldn't mistake them for a couple. Especially right now. She felt sick at his implication

The man's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he decided not to ask any more questions. The two Kamiyas looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief; without another word, Tai paid for the purchase and they got back to their house.

Before Kari could ask any questions, Tai took the bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

_What the hell is going on? Is he going to take the pregnancy tests himself? But why… He's a man… He can't get pregnant… _A vague memory started scratching at her mind. Something about the digital world. She'd been young then – at most 10 years old. She couldn't recall why the memory was important now.

Tai came out of the door holding the used pregnancy tests in his hand – he showed them to her.

Kari's eyes widened as she read them.

Positive.

Her brother was pregnant.

_Wha…?_ She just croaked out her next question: "How?"

Tai quickly filled her in on the details – slowly the memory that had been trying to surface in her mind became clearer. She did remember that day – she had been terrified for Tai, terrified that she would never see him again. Tai had been trying to protect her when he had been taken. Then she remembered his screams as Myotismon had forced something down his throat. Later after Matt, Jyou and Sora had managed to get him back, Izzy had run some kind of scanner on him. Details got fuzzy after that because the older kids hadn't bothered to explain what was going on to her. But she remembered how everyone had laughed when Tai had grabbed at his stomach, lifting his shirt up and down as if trying to see everything was still in place.

They were sitting in the living room, side by side on their crappy sofa across from their old TV set. "So you're going to have his child."

Tai nodded, without looking at her.

"When did you realize…?"

"The test right now was the confirmation but I've had my suspicions for about a week now."

Ah. Kari had noticed her brother praying to the porcelain god every morning; she would have been more concerned but he seemed fine during the day so she just chocked it up to a mild flu. Ofcourse, she couldn't have guessed the real reason…

"Are you going to keep it?" She already knew the answer. Tai loved children. Had always wanted tons of his own.

Another nod.

"What are we going to tell mom and dad?"

Tai's head dropped back onto the back of the couch. "I don't know… the truth I guess."

The truth? How was that going to work? Over the years, their parents had picked up some clues about the digi-world from them – but they didn't know many of the big details. This would be almost impossible for them to swallow.

When the time came, Kari knew he would need her by his side. "Well, I guess we'll do our best to explain it to them. Together…" She turned to him and pulled him closer in a hug.

Tai hugged her back gratefully. He'd counted on her support to get him through this and was glad the little scene from today hadn't changed things.

They sat holding each other for a few minutes.

"So are you with him now…?" Kari's voice was quiet when she asked. She had promised him that no matter what she'd stick by his side. But that didn't mean she wouldn't try to help him see reason – even if he was the father of Tai's child, Kari wasn't sure having Matt in their lives would be good for either her brother or her future niece or nephew.

"I don't know Kari. I'm not sure about anything at all. I was safe with him today but I can't forget what he did. I'm not sure about anything anymore…"

I might get bored one day and take this off the internet. Or it might stay on.


	2. Just a little drabble!

Hi everybody who liked this story – thank you very much for reviewing/liking it. This isn't a proper continuation 'cus I'm kind of over writing about angst for now - & I feel like the last part was waaay too rushed at the end and requires major editing. There's no way a rape victim would do anything but run away from their rapist the first time they met after the rape and they certainly wouldn't make out with them. I'm like realism in my mpreg fics – hehehe

But I do like the future Matt/Tai life– & I write little drabbles about that once in a while. That's what I'm posting in here today.

"**The sweetest word in the English Language"**

"Come on kid, I know you can say it: Daa-ddy."

"Mama!"

His son, Koji Ishida, sat across from him in his high-chair blowing spit bubbles and staring at his 'mother' with the most adorably confused expression on his face. Well, as confused as a 20 month old could get anyway. Tai sighed.

Like any parent, he was delighted when his son started talking, wanting to record any little gibberish coming from the baby. Sure, he found it a little strange when his child had pointed to him and said "Mama!" After all, he had been referring to himself as 'Daddy' in front of the kid since he was born, hoping Koji would pick it up. But he took it in stride – the little guy had just started talking. He probably picked it up from TV or something and he'd grow out of it soon enough.

But now, it was 6 months later and whenever Tai walked into the room, those innocent blue eyes would light up and he would throw his chubby little arms to be picked up before uttering _that_ word.

"Mama!"

Tai had always been a hot-head, impatient and ready to jump into action without thinking. He found after he gave birth that he'd grown infinitely more tolerant, especially when it came to anything concerning his child. Still, even parental love had its limits.

"Daaaaa deeeeee," he drew out the syllables really long, enunciating them clearly.

"Daa dee?" His son parroted back.

Success at last!

"That's right! Daddy!" He laughed, pointing to himself. "Daddy!" Koji giggled along, not really understanding what was going on but happy to see his 'mother's' smile.

"Hey babe, what're you guys doing?" Matt came in from the living room to grab a glass of water.

"I think I _finally_ got him to call me 'Daddy'!" Tai turned excitedly to their child. "Come on baby, let's show papa what you just learned! Who am I?" He asked, pointing at his own chest.

"Mama!"

Tai's head hit the table with a loud bang. Matt winced but didn't worry too much about it; there probably wasn't much to lose up there anyway.

Tai stood up and rubbed his slightly bulging stomach. "I'm going to take a nap. The baby's been kicking a lot lately and I'm pooped."

"Awww… cheer up _wifey_," Matt teased. He moved closer to his brunette lover and ran his hand over Tai's belly, smiling as felt his second child move against him. "'Mother' _is_ the sweetest word in the English language."

Tai felt the need for revenge. "I think Koji's going to need a diaper change pretty soon & he had big runny lunch today, so have fun with that one." He stalked out of the kitchen, muttering something about inconsiderate Ishida genes.

Matt lifted his child out of the high-chair. Koji's little fingers grasped at his shirt, pulling random things out of his pockets.

"Good work, son. He's trying to get you to turn to the dark side but you gotta stay strong." He smiled conspiratorially down at the little boy who looked like a miniature version of himself. He laid the boy down on the changing table; then he held out a piece of chocolate with one hand and a wallet sized picture of Tai with the other.

"So who is this?" He asked showing the baby the picture and holding the chocolate just out of reach.

"Mama!" His son smiled back, reaching for the chocolate.

Matt smiled and handed his kid the piece of candy. "That's my boy!"

A/N: Sorry about the several uploads – I kept putting up the wrong versions of the fic and so I had to keep changing it!


	3. Drabble: I wanna be seme!

A/N: Tai tries to make a case on why he should be seme. This is a hard "R"

"Matt, I want to be seme." Tai was proud – he had managed to keep his voice steady through the entire sentence. Ofcourse things would be better if he didn't have the dark blush painting his cheeks but one victory at a time was his motto.

Matt raised one elegant eyebrow, mildly surprised. Tai had been hinting at this for the last couple of weeks; whenever they were in bed, Tai would try to roll over on top of him and take control. But the situation hadn't worked out in the brunette's favor yet so he guessed Tai finally decided to address things head on. He probably would've done it sooner if the subject wasn't so uncomfortable for him.

"I think I'd be a great seme," Tai continued stubbornly, the blush getting deeper on his cheeks. _Damn it, meet his eyes or he won't take you seriously! _He strengthened his resolve and lifted his eyes up to look into electric blue that still make his heart skip a beat after all their years together.

_Wow, he's really serious,_ Matt noted when those big beautiful chocolate eyes raised up to him, his mouth set into that familiar hard pout, his brown face was prettily flushed in embarrassment – he wondered if the older man realized how adorable he looked at that moment. Tai was a no-tact, brash half-wit who was not afraid to speak his mind about mostly any subject except sex. Well, might as well get to the root of the problem now.

"Have I been leaving you unsatisfied, lately?" Matt asked. _Not bloody likely, if those moans and the tear streaked face begging for more was any indication. _

Tai's eyes widened in surprise at his husband's comment. "No! No! Ofcourse not! You're good! I mean really, **really** good."

Hmmm… So he wasn't going to try to make up some stupid lie. Good. Then the matter was settled. "So I don't see what the problem is." He started making his way to the door. "I'm going to watch that Sienfeld rerun - wanna join me?"

Tai could start his temper start to boil. How dare that dumb blond disregard his feelings like this? "Yamato Ishida! I am not done talking to you! You leave this room now, you don't bother coming back here for the next week!"

Obviously **not** settled. Matt sighed – this was his favorite episode and he hated to miss it. Well… maybe it would be a quick conversation and he could catch it a few minutes in. He walked over and sat next to Tai who was settled back against the headboard; the zombie comic book he had been reading lay forgotten at his side.

"Ok. I'm listening. Why do you want to be seme?"

Finally! Tai gathered his thoughts for a moment. "Yami, do you know how old I am?"

Matt blinked. That certainly wasn't what he was expecting. Was Tai having an issue Matt being younger one? He certainly hadn't voice any protests about that _before_. He decided not to assume. "You're 33."

Tai nodded. "Good – and do you remember how old I was when we got together?"

Matt was even more confused. "24, I think."

"That's right – good boy, Mattie." Tai patted the blonde's hair condescendingly. "And how many children do we have?"

Matt counted in his mind. "Five."

"Perfect! So Matt, we've been together for 8 years & I've given birth to 5 children. And I'm about ready to pop with the 6th one!"

All the numbers added up in Matt's mind. "Ya, that sounds about right. I still get what this has to do with our position in bed, though."

A vein in Tai's head began to throb. "You big blond bimbo! In the last 8 years, I've been pregnant more often than not! And guess whose fault that is?"

Oh, so that's where this was coming from. Matt didn't know what to say but fortunately, it looked like Tai had enough to say for both of them.

"Do you have _**any**_ idea how uncomfortable it is to be continuously pregnant like this? Not to mention the agonizing pain of going through labor! And I'm fat and hormonal all the time!" He sniffled and wiped his nose with his hand. "One of these days some pretty young thing who hasn't given birth to 6 of your children is going to shake her ass in front of you and you're going to run off and leave me!"

Matt sighed and wrapped his arms around the older man, pulling his face into his chest and settling his head on that big bushy dark hair.

"And I won't even be able to chase you 'cus my feet are so swollen! I'll have to waddle along behind you, crying like a pathetic loser!" Tai's sobs were muffled by Matt's shirt.

He should've expected something like this – Tai was always a basket-case close to his delivery date and he _was_ only a couple of weeks away from giving birth again. "Awww… baby, you couldn't get me to leave you even if you cut off all my hair in my sleep." Matt shuddered, hoping he hadn't given Tai any ideas in his over emotional state.

But it calmed Tai down a little bit – the brunette raised up his flushed face from Matt's chest, his eyes shimmering with tears. "Really? You'd let me cut your hair?"

Oh god. Not his beautiful hair! But he outwardly kept his calm – he'd do anything to keep the mother of his children happy, even if it meant his own misery. "I'd let you do anything you wanted, baby. Only you."

He lowered his mouth down to the brunette's soft plump lips, which eagerly parted to allow his tongue to enter the familiar terriroty inside. He slowly shifted their positions so Tai sat more comfortably in his lap with his legs wrapped around Matt's waist, their baby moving in Tai's womb between them. When they finally parted, Tai was flushed again but this time with desire.

"Did you mean it, Yami?" He asked, lowering his eyes shyly from his husband's, letting his fingers play with the buttons of Matt's shirt. "You'd really let me do anything to you?"

Matt raised one of Tai's hands up to his lips and slowly kissed each of his fingers. He could feel the familiar heat in his groin. Missing Seinfeld wasn't so bad if he got to have a little sexy time with his beautiful mate. "Absolutely," he could already feel his pants tightening in anticipation.

"Good!" Tai clapped, sitting back from Matt. "Then you'll let me be seme!" He smiled beatifically, like he was the cat who caught the canary.

Matt growled in frustration and stood up from the bed. "No. That's the one thing that you can't do!"

"Matt, you big fat liar!" Tai whined, "You promised me not a minute ago that I could do whatever I wanted! So let me be seme!"

"Tai I said no! And what does being seme have to do with your pregnancies anyway?" He needed to hear the convoluted logic this idiot had come up with.

Tai blushed but forced himself to speak. "If I'm the one topping, I can't get knocked up anymore... And you don't like condoms so I thought this was the best thing. Anyway, I'm a more typical seme you know – you're younger and all girly and blond and obsessed with your hair. I'm older and a big tough soccer-playing athlete!"

Oh lord. Matt couldn't even argue with that stupidity and decided to go with the most basic logic that even this simpleton could understand. "How exactly are the mechanics going to work with that big belly getting in the way?"

Tai blushed but realized that Matt was right. Even when Matt took him now, they were limited to doggy-style or with him bouncing incoherently in the blonde's lap.

"…Ok…" He admitted defeat. "But only until your child is born! After that your ass is mine!"

Matt was tired of arguing – Seinfeld was over, he had a raging hard-on and his 'wife' was an obnoxious moron. "Fine!"

_**Two months later**_

Tai sighed, wrapping his arms tighter around the blonde's neck and drawing the younger man's mouth down to his for a kiss. He was finally healed from giving birth and right now, he was exactly where he wanted to be.

He'd never say it out loud but it felt good to be in this position with the father of his children – on his back with his legs wrapped around those powerful hips, Matt's tongue lazily fucking his mouth as his erection teasingly brushed at Tai's entrance. Missionary was strictly out of question when he was far along in his pregnancy in fear of squeezing their child in between them and Tai had sorely missed the feeling of Matt's weight pressing him into the bed.

"Are you ready love?" Matt murmured against his lips, pushing ever so slightly that only the head of his member entered the tight heat waiting between the brunette's legs.

Tai turned his big brown eyes shyly up to meet those incredible blue ones that had been passed onto their new son. He was just going to nod when a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey wait a minute! Wasn't I supposed to be sem….. Ahhhnnnn…." Tai's sentence was cut off by a moan as Matt's expert thrust hit a spot inside him that made his vision go blind. Hu..? What was he about to say?

Oh yeah. "Deeper Yami, pleaseee!"


End file.
